Broken Butterfly
by fluttter436
Summary: AU, humanized. The chronicles of the relationship between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash throughout, high school, college, and present. This is my first story on this site so don't expect anything better than toilet paper. This will act as a beta to whether or not to post more stories. I would like to apologize now if you cannot understand what I've typed thank you for your time.
1. Chapter 1

1. First day of the last part 1

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro.

Fluttershy sat alone at the bus stop waiting impatiently, she gazed at her watch which she had gotten this summer. "She should already be here" the pink haired girl muttered under her breath in response to the bus drivers tardiness. While most people her age chose to fly to places, Fluttershy since childhood was terrified of flying, leading her to almost failing elementary and being held back a year, worst of all she had been ridiculed constantly by her classmates. So instead of Flying she chose to ride the bus, which was meant for younger children and the rare non-Pegasus students. The school kids on the bus would insult her, but she had gotten use to it ignoring what they said preferring the bus much more than flying. She checked her backpack to make sure her school supplies were all in order,She smiled at the embedded image of her cutie mark on the front of her backpack . "I need to thank Rarity again for everything" Fluttershy thought. Rarity was one of many friends she made during the summer. Rarity acted like a mother to her buying her school supplies and new clothes. For once Fluttershy felt good about her appearance, for the first time in years she had new clothes, previously she had been insulted because of her torn' and ripped ridden now had a closet full of clothing which Rarity had both bought and made, she wore a purple sweater, which Rarity had made, over that was a denim vest that Applejack had given her, and a pair of "designer jeans" which meant more money for less pants, Applejack didn't fully grasp the idea. Her shoes were black and white tennis shoes that Rarity had also bought, much to her dismay having her rather chosen sandals, but the shoes provided comfort and general use.

While she had been lost in thought she failed to notice the bus that now was waiting for her. Fluttershy quickly got up grabbing her backpack and quickly entering the bus. The bus driver gave a disdainful look at her, Fluttershy just said sorry and took the seat in the front as usual. "Hey look that loser is still riding the bus!" a kid yelled from the back, "Yeah my big sister told me she was a freak!" another kid said. "Just ignore them Fluttershy... just ignore them" Fluttershy thought, it was much harder for her to ignore than it was last year, after spending a summer with people that brought her up, even if it was a bit of a rough start, it had been a positive effect on her life leading her to become more confident and improved her self esteem, but now that was failing her mind was so easily tricked into believing that everything they said was true. She tried her best to ignore them, but failed to keep a tear from running down her cheek. She buried her head in her backpack trying to block out the hateful comments. "Alright Fluttershy time for you to get off!" the bus driver yelled much to loudly for someone literally sitting behind you. Fluttershy said thank you as she got off the bus and was standing in the courtyard of the school. Her eyes traveled up the building reading the weathered stone "CLOUDSDALE HIGH". For Three years she had been bullied and ridiculed by her classmates, but this was it one more year and she could kiss this place goodbye, go to college and maybe move to Ponyville. This thought had made her mind at peace thinking about leaving this place. "Watch where you're going!" a boy yelled in response to crashing his body against her's almost causing her to fall "Sorry" Fluttershy said as she regained her footing. After Fluttershy recovered, she began to walk. As she approached the entrance to the building she decided to make her way to the office to pick up her schedule. As she walked in the interior of the building noticing the cyan, and white built many of the hallways also represented the school colors. She made her way to the office noticing there was no students at the office meaning there is no lines. Fluttershy had always hated lines, so many people in one area made her feel uneasy, and awkward. Fluttershy walked into the office, the office lady was writing things down while listening to her music through headphones clearly, to loud as the music was audible throughout the office. Fluttershy approached the desk, and began to speak" Um excuse me miss but do you ah.." the office lady paid no attention. "come on Fluttershy you have to be a little louder" she told herself trying give herself a boost of confidence before trying again. " Miss if its not to much problem do you think you could give me…" Fluttershy struggled to go on noticing the office aide had not heard her or chose to ignore her, she continued " …my schedule" . Fluttershy started to walk away feeling her attempts were futile, "wait child! What is it you need?" the women asked removing her headphones. "Well if you don't mind I would like my schedule" Fluttershy asked finding a new found confidence. "What's you're name child?". "I'm Fluttershy" Fluttershy answered louder than usual. "Oh what a nice name let me look for your schedule, by the way my name is Sweet Maple". "Nice to meet you Sweet Maple". Fluttershy took a seat waiting for Sweet Maple. "Fluttershy here you go!" Sweet Maple handed over her schedule "Your first class is English" . "Thank you Miss Maple" Fluttershy waved goodbye as she walked away. Sweet Maple returned to her seat, and placed her headphones back on "Oooh i just love me some Bee Gees". Fluttershy kept on walking towards her next destination. She stopped walking when she saw a blond haired girl surrounded by three boy belittling her. Anger rose up in Fluttershy while she was fine with being bullied others being bullied made her furious. She walked towards the group of bullies which were three boys one with a muscular build the other two were of an average build. She tapped the muscular one on the shoulder "Um excuse me but what do you think you're doing?!" Fluttershy said louder than her usual whisper like voice. The trio turned to Fluttershy looking, and laughing at the small stature she possessed, "What could you possibly due to us?". Fluttershy's confidence fell harshly noticing a large height difference. "Um I… I ….I …I'll tell the principal" Fluttershy said using the only card she could pull. " Well it would be a shame if you were to break your jaw before that" the muscular one spoke in a gruff deep voice, it became obvious he was the leader of the three, before she could make a run for it he snapped his fingers, causing his lackey's to hold Fluttershy in place preventing her from escaping her so called "punishment" "In case you didn't know I'm Lighting Chaser and I'm about to break your dam jaw". Fluttershy was trying to think of anything for him to stop "You would seriously hurt a girl" Fluttershy hoped they had some sense of chivalry. Lightning Chaser laughed "What do you think I do to my girlfriend when she gets out of line!". "Enough talk time to break your fucking jaw!". Fluttershy closed her eye waiting for the incoming pain, but fortunately the pain never came. She opened her eyes to see the back of a head with rainbow colored hair. Fluttershy knew who she was, and this meant she was in real trouble now, "Rainbow Dash!".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 first day of the last part 2

A/N: I had considered deleting the story, but a friend insisted I continue my campaign against the covenant so I present chapter 2.

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro.

Many times in Fluttershy's life has time almost seemed to stop, and this was one. Fluttershy stood restrained by Lightning Chaser's goons instead of seeing Lightening Chaser's fist her view was obstructed by someone of great stature, and power, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was the fastest flier of all of Cloudsdale, her feats of speed, and athleticism were only surpassed by her anarchist attitude. Fluttershy had been a victim of her torment ever since her mother died, 14 years ago. Seeing Rainbow Dash in-between her, and Lightening Chaser puzzled her.

Fluttershy's sense of time returned to normal, the two tormentors were talking. "Get out of my way Rainbow Crash!" Lightening Chaser yelled with annoyance, being withheld from his pleasure even longer. Rainbow looked over her shoulder and saw a look of fear in Fluttershy's eyes, she immediately looked away at disgust from what she had instilled in the innocent one "no more , no more suffering" Rainbow Dash thought to herself, her fists clenched up. "Walk or crawl your choice, I don't care which one, but choose" Rainbow Dash said calmly " I myself prefer the latter". "Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do, I'm the one who gives the orders! Now move out of my way so I can hit this bitch!". Fluttershy hated that word her father would call her that on a daily basis often giving her the impression she was useless. "Don't call her that! Now then leave, or get ready for me whip your ass!" Rainbow Dash's tone was filled with anger at the insult directed towards Fluttershy. "She's standing up for me but why?" Fluttershy's head perked up from hearing that "why is she doing this?". "That's it I'm through with waiting I'm getting to that bitch, and even if I have to beat you too!" Lightening Chaser yelled. "I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream" Rainbow Dash responded while rolling her shoulders, mocking him by stretching casually. Lightening Chaser launched his fist at blinding speeds at Rainbow Dash's nose, but forgot one thing Rainbow Dash was faster. Rainbow deflected the punch with her right hand causing Lightening Chaser to be dazed for brief moment, enough time for Rainbow to make her move. Quickly launching her left elbow into Lightening Chasers throat, and shoving him harshly against the lockers behind the. She held her right knee near his crotch incase he were to try anything funny. " So who's the bitch now?" Rainbow Dash waited for a few moments for a response, but only receiving desperate gasps for air . "What's that I can't hear you over your suffocation". "WHAT ARE YOU MORONS DOING HELP ME!" Lightening Chaser yelled using whatever air he had left. The "Morons" released Fluttershy focusing there attention on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash shoved her knee into Lightening Chaser's crotch, and pushed him aside. Rainbow turned and smirked "Do you really what to do this?". The two minions gazed intently at Rainbow Dash, as though they saw into the fiery depths of hell itself. The two quickly ran to the left without a word, "that's what I thought" Rainbow Dash walked over to Fluttershy. Fluttershy was unsure of Rainbow Dash's motives, but needed to thank her, but before she could speak Rainbow Dash lifted her hand "Don't thank me". "but I must, y-y-you helped me" Fluttershy protested. "Look I would feel a lot more comfortable is we discussed this more privately and away from our friend here" Rainbow gestured at the still groaning form of Lightening Chaser. "There's a abandoned bathroom down the hall where we can talk" Rainbow Dash crossed her arms, and stared at Fluttershy. Fluttershy rubbed her arm silently debating whether, or not to go. " On one hand she could've changed over the summer, on the other this could be a trap". She stared at Rainbow Dash tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Fluttershy. "Everybody deserves a second chance" Fluttershy whispered, "I'll go" Fluttershy smiled a bit causing Rainbow Dash to smile as well. "Alright just follow me, and walk fast we got only 15 minutes before class starts!", Fluttershy did as she was told and briskly walked with Rainbow Dash.

A/N

Well this ends chapter 2. I have not read reviews in fear I would lose steam and quit, so I apologize if I have ignored you. I also apologize if I have used an already made/used name, for I am very uncreative when it comes to names so I used a name generator.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Chapter 3 Was typed on my MP3 so I could type this at the firework stand that I have worked at.

The first the day of the last part 3 or bathroom confessions

"I thought you said this place was abandoned?" Fluttershy looked around the bathroom, burn marks covered the wall. "Well for your people it maybe, but to me its my private hide away, and besides me you're the only person who knows of this" Rainbow Dash said as she looked through a dusty ice chest. "Do you want a year old Cola?" "Um no thank you I'm fine, why did you show me this place?" Fluttershy asked still looking noticing Rainbow Dash was now relaxing in a lawn chair. "Well long story short I learned a lesson during the summer and am now seeking redemption, I have wronged you many times" Rainbow Dash's renowned confidence was failing her voice was struggling to continue "I want to apologize for my behavior, I don't care if you don't want to forgive I would understand" Rainbow Dash held her down avoiding Fluttershy. "She's weak give her a lashing, use your power!" a voice spoke to Fluttershy she ignored the voice. Rainbow heard footsteps, she knew Fluttershy wouldn't forgive her. Rainbow Dash was engrossed was a sudden warmth she looked up and saw that Fluttershy was hugging her. Fluttershy's head was rested on top of Rainbow Dash's breasts making Rainbow Dash blush a bit. "Everybody deserves a second chance" Fluttershy said lifting her self up. "How could you not only forgive me, but also comfort me?" Rainbow Dash was bewildered by this act of kindness. "Well I, just, oh sorry I don't know really" Fluttershy face contorted with confusion. "Relax if you don't know, then you don't know" Rainbow Dash seemed to have become relaxed again. "If you don't mind me asking what made you change?" Fluttershy asked taking a seat on the ground. "Well I'll give you the shortened version" Flutter leaned forward waiting for the story. "Over the summer, I stayed over with my grandma. My cousin Pop Quiz was also there, he lived with my grandma ever since his parents died. I couldn't wait to hang out with my little cousin, he's always performing some sort of experiment, anyways when I got to my grandma's I asked her where Pop Quiz was? She told me that he had gone to the park. After catching up with grandma on how my family was doing, I decided to go to the park growing suspicious of how late it was. I walked out the door,the playground was only a couple of houses away. I walked briskly, something in the back of my head told me to move it. My walk turned into a jog, which turned into a run, which then led to flight. My suspicions were proven right when I neared the playground. A group, of 13 or so year old boys stood over a limp form. I got closer pushing through the group to show the form of my brutalized cousin, I snapped. I punched the nearest one near me I, I, I couldn't control myself. After 5 minutes, all but one of the abusers were incapacitated. I looked stood down at him and asked why? His response was silence, I was about to punch him in the face when I finally figured it out. These bullies had beaten up my cousin and had no reason, and then it struck me I was no better than them. I froze thinking of all the people I had bullied for no reason, you came up specifically" Rainbow Dash stopped ger eyes tearing up once again. "Why me?" Fluttershy asked with curiosity. "Because you were the one I hurt the most with my bullying, I thought of all the pain I caused you both physically, and mentally." Rainbow began breaking down. "I'm so sorry for what I've done". "Look at how weak she is, telling her she's the scum of the earth!" an all too familiar voice hissed in her ear, only that she and Rainbow Dash were the only ones in the room. Fluttershy ignored the voice again pushing it back, she walked up to the sobbing Rainbow Dash and for the 2nd time that day, she gave Rainbow Dash a hug. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around the bigger one, Rainbow Dash buried her face into Fluttershy's shoulder. Tears soaked through Fluttershy's sweater "It's okay Rainbow Dash I forgive you". "It's not okay I had no reason to bully you, I want to make it up to you, but how?" Rainbow Dash lifted her head off of Fluttershy. "What if you became my friend?". Rainbow Dash stared at Fluttershy blankly. "Do, do, do, you, mean it?" Rainbow Dash stuttered. "Of course I do" Fluttershy chuckled a bit. Fluttershy felt like a python held a grip on her, as Rainbow Dash squeezed Fluttershy tightly "Thank you so much!". Fluttershy gasped "You're suffocating me!". Rainbow Dash stopped immediately. "Sorry" "It's okay, just don't hug so hard next time" Fluttershy warned with a smile. "Okay do not hug so hard, check!" at this point both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were standing. "You're short" Rainbow Dash commented on the shy girl's height. "You're tall." "touche"  
Both girls shared a laugh. "We should probably get going before were late to class" Rainbow Dash walked to the exit, Fluttershy in suit.

They walked together having found out they had the same class Equestrian History. The two made small talk while walking to class.

A/N

I like to thank Loveless Bunny for the boost to continue. I will try to update at least twice a week, I apologize for spelling errors typing on a touch screen is rather annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Butterfly Chapter 4

A/N I will try to update regularly.

It has been 4 days since the bathroom confession.

" So are you going to eat that?" Rainbow Dash pointed at the burger on Fluttershy's plate. "Oh, no you can have it" Fluttershy pushed her tray to Rainbow Dash. "Sweet!" Rainbow Dash grabbed the burger off the tray. "So Rainbow this is where you've been?" Rainbow Dash could recognize that nasally voice from anywhere "Blazing Bits" Rainbow Dash muttered. "Why are you hanging out with this geek?" Blazing Bits looked at Fluttershy, Fluttershy shrunk in her chair. "And how come you haven't answered my texts" Blazing Bits asked now turning to Rainbow Dash."Because I don't want to be friends with you anymore ." Rainbow Dash spoke blatantly, while she took another bite from her burger."You rather hang out with a weirdo, then me?!" Blazing Bits yelled at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash stood up and faced Blazing Bits "First of all, she's not a weirdo, second I could careless about your opinion, so how about you leave me the fuck alone!". "Oh you're so going to regret this! I'm going to make your friend's life more of a living hell!" Blazing Bits turned away from Rainbow Dash, and turned at Fluttershy, and wore malicious grin. "Is that a threat?" Rainbow Dash's fist were clenched ready to strike. "No it's a promise." Blazing Bits walked away from the table. Rainbow Dash bore holes into the back of Blazing Bits head as she walked away. Rainbow Dash sat down staring at Fluttershy " I won't let her hurt you" she whispered. Fluttershy was taking a sip from her juice box then spoke " What do you think she'll do?". "Knowing her she's going to get the student body turned against you, although she doesn't have much dirt on you." Rainbow Dash tried to figure out what she'll do. " No she wouldn't attack her physically she knows I could snap her like a twig." Rainbow Dash thought to herself. The whole lunch period for the two friends was silent, Rainbow Dash still thinking of what Blazing Bits could do. " Do you want to come over on Saturday?" Rainbow Dash asked snapping out of her thoughts. "Um,I- I- I -I don't know, I'll ask my dad" Fluttershy stuttered a bit. "Okay I'll give you my address, and a time to come over" Rainbow Dash wrote a note and passed it over to Fluttershy. The rest of the day went smoothly for Fluttershy, she got home around four she had less than an hour before her father came home. She quickly cleaned the house and washed the dishes. "Whew that was a close I almost-" Her eyes widened " I forgot to cook him a meal!", at the same moment her father swung the door harder than needed causing a loud boom. Fluttershy's Father stood in the kitchen " How come I don't smell anything cooking!?" He yelled. He walked over to Fluttershy, he stood staring down at the empty frying pan. "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry I forgot!" Fluttershy pleaded, "I would never do that" her father said. "You-you-you wouldn't?" had her father actually changed she thought. "Go get the meat from the fridge, he asked' nicely. Fluttershy did as she was told she took the meat from the fridge, as she turned she was struck hard on the back of the head. "Get the fuck up!" Fluttershy's father yelled at her grabbing her by the hair, and pulling her up."Now since I'm feeling generous I'll give you 30 minutes to cook or I'll be back and use the frying pan why it's actually frying, do you understand!" her father yelled. There was no tears on her face, over the years her pain tolerance had risen sharply, she nodded her head and picked up the frying pan which had a a blob like shape made of blood on the back of it. She cooked silently, she could feel the blood slowly cascading down her neck from her wound. Flutter took the meal to her father who sat in a recliner, Fluttershy's father was a heavy-set man who was surprisingly fast for his size. He had navy blue hair, and amber eyes. She presented the food to him "About time!" he yelled, he took the plate. "Why are you standing there? you're not getting anymore bread, two slices is enough for you." her father was getting angry again."Oh no I don't need anymore slices of bread" that was a lie considering she gave a little more than a half of her bread to her bunny Angel "wanted to ask if I could go to a friend's house this Saturday?" Fluttershy stared down at her feet knowing he would say no. "Sure then I wouldn't have to feed your ass, and I could invite the guys over for poker." her father's answer was not what she was expecting. "Mow go away before I change my mind!" her father commanded. Fluttershy went upstairs to her bedroom. "Angel you can come out now" she called out to her bunny, sure enough a snow-white bunny came from under her bed. "Here you go eat up" Fluttershy handed him two slices of bread. The bunny began eating, while Fluttershy lay in her bed ignoring the fact her blood would stain her sheets. She knew it was only five, but she didn't care. She drifted off to sleep thinking about her mother.

A/N

I'm on a roll I'll probably post again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Broken Butterfly

The Angel Bunny origins or something clever

A/N Well here's another chapter!

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic belongs to Hasbro, and not me…..yet.

Fluttershy woke from her slumber. She rose up from her bed, and looked at a clock on her night stand, the crimson LED's displayed the time as 7:22. She looked back at her pillow which after years of use was a small blanket by now, but the pillow had blood on it now evidence from yesterday's endeavor. As if a phantom pain had hit her, her hand shot back to where the wound was dry blood caked in with her hair was unsettling. She sighed walking to her closet she looked for what she could wear today, she eventually decided on a green t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Her closet had always been empty up until this summer, now it was filled to the brim. She walked up to a milk crate which lay her folded undergarments, she picked them up and headed to the bathroom. As she walked into the bathroom she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She started removing her top off from the other day, leaving her in a bra with pants on. She gazed at her tanned flesh from over the summer, hiding some of her past deeds, her body was of a healthy weight she could no longer see her ribs sticking out from her abdomen. This summer had been great to her, but it wouldn't last it would all disappear within weeks her tan will be replaced by her usual deathly pale look, while her muscle would deteriorate from a malnourished diet. She sighed "It was nice while I had it". She began removing her pants and undergarments, leaving her bare, her body hadn't developed correctly her poor nutrition made puberty come late from most girls who it at 13 or 14 she hit when she was 16. She was very embarrassed when she became a woman, not having a mother figure didn't give her the details of the process. She shrugged off the memory remembering how the other girls laughed at her in the locker rooms. She walked into the shower she turned the heat up waving her hand through the shower checking the temperature of the water. After a few seconds she clambered into the shower. Water began cascading down her body falling to the bottom of the tub. She began scrubbing the back of her head causing sharp pain, and a bit of blood causing the water to turn into a light shade of pink. After 10 minutes of cleansing she stepped out of the shower and changed into her new set of clothes. She walked down the stairs avoiding a picture of a happier time. The picture was of the family before her mother's death, the picture had shown Fluttershy in a yellow spring dress being held in her mother's arms while, her father smiled and hugged his two girls. Fluttershy tried to avoid it. not wanting to know how that, had become this. She saw a note laying on the table "Be out of the house by 9 in the morning, and don't comeback to until around 7 in the afternoon tomorrow.". Fluttershy read the kitchen clock she had an hour. She grabbed her two slice's of bread for today, and went back upstairs. She called for Angel who scurried out from underneath her bed. She handed the bunny a slice as they both ate in silence. She looked at Angel realizing her and Angel had something special both didn't have a mother.  
-

Flashback time!  
-

Applejack had warned Fluttershy not to enter the Everfree Forest, but curiosity got the best of her. She ignored her cousin's warning and went into the forest captivated by the wildlife. She heard a faint whimpering grow louder the deeper she went. She saw a small snow-white bunny on the ground curled up within its self. She walked over to the animal softly making sure not to startle the poor thing. The bunny turned and looked at Fluttershy, "I'm not going to hurt you, where's your mother?" the rabbit seemed to understand Fluttershy as it didn't bolt off from the mere sight of her. The rabbit shook his head not knowing where his mother was"I'll help you find her." the rabbit was surprised, he rose both his paws up waiting for a boost up. Fluttershy scooped up the rabbit, and started looking around her surroundings, acknowledging an unnatural path through the bushes, she decide to follow the peculiar path. The path didn't show much, but after 5 minutes splotches of crimson liquid began appearing. "Please turn away" whispered to the rabbit, the rabbit obeyed looking away and turning to face Fluttershy's chest. Another minute had passed the splotches got bigger and, the gruesome sound of chewing became louder. She finally made it to a small clearing, she turned to her left to the sound of chewing. There stood three Timber wolves known for the unusual ability to bite through wood with ease. Fluttershy quickly drew a conclusion began backing away, but angel had other plans as he jumped out of Fluttershy's hands and ran towards his mother's carcass. "Stop!" Fluttershy yelled only to realize her mistake. While Angel was safe the three wolves turned their attention to Fluttershy, mouth dripping with blood, saliva, and fur. The wolves growled and lunged forward. Time seemed to have frozen for Fluttershy "Hit them in the neck with all your strength" a voice whispered although she hated to admit the voice could probably save her. She was pinned down by one wolf knowing one bite from its powerful jaws and it was game over. The other two circled around her waiting for their turn. She mustered her strength and delivered a swift, but powerful punch at he creature's throat a sickening crack resounded as the creature stumbled back now drowning in its own blood. She rolled out-of-the-way just in time to avoid a bite directed at her. "Use the stick!" she looked to her left and grabbed the stick she saw the wolf was about to lunge she knew what she had to do. Right as the wolf lunged Fluttershy positioned the stick in front of her. Schinwk sound came as the wolf had been impaled and began sliding down the stick, the wolf's mouth just mere inches away from her face. She tossed the wolf aside her clothes were covered in blood "One more!" The voiced hissed. The wolf growled and snarled anger filled the creature at the deaths of his brothers. Something overcame Fluttershy she stared at the wolf with great intensity, miraculously the wolf began to whimper with fear she backed the wolf into a corner "LEAVE!" she yelled, the wolf scampered off. She finally realized what she had done "I-I-I killed them" she sunk on to her knee. "You had to they would've killed us!" the voice responded angered by Fluttershy's complaint. "It's not their fault they're just animals!" Fluttershy started crying, the reek of blood disgusted her she gagged slightly. "Face it, your a natural born killer! kindness just makes you weak!" the voice taunted. Fluttershy sat quietly ashamed for the acts she committed, she was broken out of her trance as something warm and soft made its way onto her lap. A smile grew on her face as the rabbit curled into his lap, she sat there as the rabbit slept. She remembered she had promised to go on a spa date with Rarity and Pinkie Pie. She slowly got up with the rabbit in her hands "Sleep my little angel" Fluttershy sang in a lullaby like tone.  
-

Fluttershy smiled at the memory of finding Angel, Angel once again had fallen asleep on her lap. She tickled him behind the ear waking him up comfortably "Come on Angel we need to get going" Fluttershy said softly. Fluttershy walked over to the closet picking up her duffel bag, and filled it with extra clothing. Angel perched himself on Fluttershy's right shoulder making him resemble a parrot. "Time to go" Fluttershy locked the door to the house and began walking towards Rainbow Dash's house.

A/N The Mane 6 do exist 5 have been mentioned, so where's Twilight you ask? Well she won't be mentioned until much later. I'll try posting another chapter later today. I hope no one hates the idea of Fluttershy being cousins with Applejack it just made sense to me when I first thought up the story.

P.S. Slight Carrie reference.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Breakfast

A/N

Well I wasn't in the mood for Battlefield so here's another chapter

Fluttershy had walked for at least an hour, Rainbow Dash's house was a bit outside city limits. She didn't know what time it was so she started to walk slower, "Being late would be better than early" she mused. The walk was boring the sun bearing down on her, Angel was now in the duffel bag, leaving her alone. She smiled after walking past the "Now leaving Cloudsdale" sign. She considered running or flying but didn't want to wake Angel bunny. She finally saw the street sign where Rainbow's house was, she picked up her pace walking faster than before. "Whoa!" was what came from Fluttershy's mouth, all the houses were of high-class. She felt like she didn't belong here, but kept moving forward hoping Rainbow Dash's house was nearby. "Okay the house with the red mailbox" Fluttershy looked around and came to the conclusion that all the houses had the same mailboxes. "Aghhh" she yelled in frustration. She remembered that Rainbow Dash was part of the school flight team, meaning she would most likely have a sign outside her house. She continued her walk, looking at each yard. Her hopes started to fade as she began to see the end of the street, but she saw the sign prompted on a yard to her right "Rainbow Dash Cloudsdale's Finest young flier!" the sign read. She walked over to the house, it appeared well-kept in contrast with her home which was a hovel. She walked to the door of the house not sure of what to do, she decided to knock. She knocked very softly unsure if the family was asleep or not, but another thought surfaced to the top of Fluttershy mind "I have to meet her parents". Fluttershy grew worry and decided to leave not wanting to go through the awkwardness, but as she was about to leave the door opened. "Please come in your Rainbow Dash's friend aren't you?" a voice from behind spoke. Fluttershy turned around to see a blue haired woman her hair was spiky and unkempt just like Rainbow Dash's, she also had lavender eyes. "Um yes my name's Fluttershy, I'm sorry for being so early" Fluttershy looked down feeling a little ashamed for arriving so early. "It's no problem Rainbow needs to wake earlier anyways, by the way my name is Firefly, and incase you hadn't figured it out I'm Rainbow's mother." she said proudly. "Please come in, I'll work on waking Rainbow" Firefly made a hand gesture trying to signal her to come in, Fluttershy took the signal and walked into the house. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back in a moment." Fluttershy nodded as Firefly climbed the stairs. Fluttershy seemed to relax coming to the conclusion that Rainbow Dash's mom was nice.

"Rainbow get up! Your friend is here!" Firefly yelled at the sleeping Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sprang up from bed "She's already here!" Rainbow Dash asked her mother. "Yes she's down stairs, I'll tell her to give you a couple of minutes for you to shower and dress." Firefly was leaving the room "Thanks mom" Rainbow called out. Firefly went down stairs to see their guest standing at the doorway. "Fluttershy will you come with me to the kitchen?" Firefly asked. "Um sure" Fluttershy politely said. "While Rainbow is freshening up I'll make us some breakfast" Firefly gestured for Fluttershy to take a seat at the nearby kitchen table. "Are pancakes fine?" Firefly asked digging through the fridge for supplies, "Yes that would be fine" Fluttershy tried not to sound needy. "Is you're husband at work?" Fluttershy attempted small talk while Firefly cooked. "You could say that, my husband is in the military" Firefly continued "He's often gone for months at a time, but he makes it up by spending as much time with us as possible when he gets back" Firefly sighed lovingly. Fluttershy couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Rainbow Dash's life, she buried these thoughts, they were friends. "So Rainbow tells me you're pretty smart?" Firefly turned around to face Fluttershy a cup of coffee sat in her hand. "Well I guess I'm okay I wouldn't say I'm the smartest though" Fluttershy tried sounding modest, she hated boasting. "Well maybe you can tutor Rainbow, she's been slacking!" Firefly blatantly spoke. Before Fluttershy could respond a voice broke in "I'm gone for only 15 minutes and you tell my friend I'm stupid, thanks mom" Rainbow Dash walked in hair still wet causing it to lay flat. "Your welcome sweetie and by the way you should wear you hair like that more often it looks cute" Firefly laughed at her daughter. Rainbow got angry about to say something back "I think it looks cute too" Fluttershy spoke nervously not sure of Rainbow Dash's reaction. "You do?" Rainbow Dash's face anger flushed away replaced with a small blush. "Good job Fluttershy you distracted her long enough for me to put food in front of her, now we wait for her animal instincts to kick in" Firefly said in all seriousness. "I'm not an animal!" Rainbow Dash's anger returned. "I don't know with the amount of hair left in the bathroom left after your done says otherwise" Firefly left the kitchen knowing she had won. Rainbow Dash body trembled with anger having been defeated by her mother, only one word came out of Fluttershy's mouth in ghost like whisper, "Burn"

A/N That's 2 chapters for today! Although this felt like a filler to me, next chapter should progress the story more than this chapter did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Games that People Play

A/N Chapter 7... My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro.

"Fluttershy the goal is to kill the changeling not befriend it!", for the past two hours Rainbow Dash had taught Fluttershy the basics to "Canterlot Royal Company Modern Flush Cell 3". Rainbow Dash's head was read from the number of face-palms she had done from Fluttershy's "noobness". "How about we play something else, I have a feeling this isn't your type of game" Rainbow Dash watched on-screen as Fluttershy died once again on level one. "Okay can we play something where we don't kill?" Fluttershy asked putting down the controller. "Well that removes half my games from that category" Rainbow Dash side, "What's an easy game with no killing" Rainbow Dash pondered. "How about Phantom Kart Racing?" Rainbow Dash held the game in her hand as if it were a trophy. "What do you do in that?" Fluttershy asked with peaked interest, "You, wait for it, race" Rainbow Dash said flatly. Fluttershy hid her face for asking such a stupid question. "There is no killing in it and its fun" Rainbow remembered playing the game by herself, "so much speed" she smiled.

After a very brief introduction, (Thanks to Rainbow Dash's impatience) the two started to race. Fluttershy got the hang of it pretty quickly, although chose to go slowly than actually trying to compete. Rainbow Dash finally decided that video games were obviously not Fluttershy's strong suit, after Fluttershy decided to go for last place because she felt bad for the other racer. "How about we go swimming instead?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy. "I didn't bring any swimming clothes" Fluttershy hoped that would deter Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy worried that if that, she were to go swimming Rainbow Dash would see her past deeds. "No problem you can borrow some of mine" Rainbow Dash responded quickly. Fluttershy grimaced knowing she couldn't talk her way out, Rainbow Dash handed her a swimsuit, "Behind that door is a bathroom you can change in there". Fluttershy nodded walking towards the door.

Rainbow waited for Fluttershy, "How long does it take to change" Rainbow Dash huffed. Rainbow Dash noticed the bathroom door wasn't closed all the way. After a quick debate she decided to take a peek. She peered into the door crack , she saw Fluttershy standing in front of the mirror doing nothing. Fluttershy spent the time looking at herself trying to see if her scars were noticeable she had a strange sensation that she was being watched. Rainbow Dash's eyes sub consciously began trailing down on her friend's body setting its gaze on Fluttershy's posterior. Fluttershy turned around to catch Rainbow Dash staring at her. The shy girl took a step back making an "Eeep" sound, "Rainbow Dash how long have you been watching?" Fluttershy asked becoming embarrassed. "Well um I was gonna ask you if you were done, and yeah" Rainbow Dash's face was bright red with blushing, her right hand was rubbing the back of her neck. "So are you ready?" Rainbow Dash asked still embarrassed. "Yes, but next time please knock or call me out" Fluttershy asked in return. Rainbow Dash nodded and slipped away from the crack . Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy made there way downstairs. "You know this is the first time I've actually seen your wings." Rainbow Dash had never seen Fluttershy's wings before so up close, "Well I normally cover them up" She slowly tucked her wings back not wanting anymore attention. "You don't have to hide them" Rainbow faced her. "I know I don't, it's because I want to" Fluttershy seemed to hate the subject Rainbow Dash decided to continue, "why?" , "Because if i had been born without them I wouldn't have been bullied as much". It became obvious Fluttershy detested her wings. Rainbow Dash was about to speak but remembered she was one of those bullies. They began hearing two voices from downstairs, "Shit!" Rainbow Dash said louder than she wanted to. "What is it?" Fluttershy turned her face to Rainbow Dash, "that's Blazing Bitz's mom I can hear downstairs which means-". "Hi Rainbow Dash, hi Fluttershy!" Blazing Bitz waved fanatically at them from the bottom of the stairs. "Blazing Bitz is here" Rainbow Dash finished, she shot the worse glare she could muster at Blazing Bitz. "So are you two like going swimming together?" Blazing Bitz asked too innocently for her. "We were about to so if you don't mind get the hell out-of-the-way!" Rainbow Dash yelled, quietly enough for her mom to hear her. "Is that anyway to treat a guess?" Blazing Bitz stared down looking at her nails. Rainbow Dash clenched her fists, "Let's go Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash harshly brushed by Blazing Bitz. As Fluttershy walked by Blazing Bitz clamped her hand on Fluttershy's wrist bringing her closer to Blazing Bitz. Blazing Bitz whispered quickly into Fluttershy's ear, "Do you seriously think Rainbow Dash wants to be your friend? Didn't you ever think that maybe this is one big prank on you?" . Rainbow Dash clamped her hand on Blazing Bitz shoulder squeezing with as much force she had. Blazing Bitz stopped her rant to Fluttershy, Blazing Bitz rubbed her shoulder "You bitch!". Rainbow Dash laughed as she wrapped her arm around Fluttershy guiding her to their destination. Fluttershy couldn't help, but think about what Blazing Bitz said, she shook her head "No Rainbow Dash wouldn't!" she thought to herself. "And you believe her! she's probably going to hurt us and you insist on being her friend! You're weak, without me you would've died a long time ago I am your better half!"the voice sounded much stronger. Fluttershy had developed this "Voice" around four years ago it would always tell her to fight back her bullies, and sometimes tell her to punish them she ignored the "Voice" . Over the summer it had disappeared almost entirely from her mind until the first day of school. She figured the "Voice" was a manifestation of her anger over the years that had grown only stronger over the years. Fluttershy then thought of the present, for some odd reason it felt nice for Rainbow Dash's arm to be wrapped around her shoulder, she felt protected.

Rainbow Dash wasn't to happy about Blazing Bitz being at her house. She couldn't do much about it Blazing Bit's mom and her mom had been long time friends when they were in high school. She was angry Blazing Bitz did this on purpose she knew it, "she must be planning something". Rainbow Dash noticed she had instinctively wrapped her arm around Fluttershy's shoulders. She felt weird about this, Rainbow Dash noticed she had blushed a lot when near Fluttershy. "There's no way you can like Fluttershy, I'm straight!" Rainbow Dash had been raised under traditional Equestrian values and homosexuality was not a value. Homosexuality for the most part was unwanted in most cities and towns except for a few places, although the marriage of two men, and two women was legalized for it was unjust to treat the people differently it was still frowned upon. "Then again i was staring at her ass" Rainbow Dash couldn't let this be true she knew how high school worked, she was a worker for it at one point. People would point out the fact she's never dated a boy and that she decided to leave her long time friend, to a girl she had bullied, followed by the fact she was a tomboy and showed no interest into boys. "Fuck I'm screwed if someone catches on!" Rainbow Dash already knew who would "Blazing Bitz!" she muttered under her breath. Apparently she was louder than she thought as Fluttershy turned to face her, "Rainbow Dash what's wrong?".. "Uh it's nothing" Rainbow decided to enjoy the good time now, speaking of which they were now by the pool just mere inches separated them from the icy waters. Fluttershy dipped a toe into the pool to check the temperature, little did she know Rainbow Dash had a different plan. Rainbow Dash threw her self into the pool while grabbing Fluttershy by the shoulder and dragging her too, into the icy depths.

A/N

I'm not taking ideas from Fluttershy will not be a chainsaw wielding psychopath. The "Voice" is more of a split personality that she made without knowing where her hatred and anger has built up from her trying to suppress these emotions. The game "Canterlot Royal Company Modern Flush Cell 3" was a mix of Splinter Cell, Battlefield Bad Company, Modern Warfare, and any game that has a 3 on the title. I will try to post another chapter sometime today or tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Pool time! And the demand.  
A\N I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I was on vacation with my family. So I present chapter 8.

Laughter erupted from the pool, as Rainbow Dash's emerged from the depths. Fluttershy shivered "Ha, good one". "Of course it was good are you forgetting who I am, I'm the Rainbow Dash baby!" she struck an Apollo pose making sure to flex as much as humanly possible. Fluttershy started to giggle at her friends silliness. "You're almost as silly as my friend Pinkie Pie" Fluttershy commented. "Whoever Pinkie Pie is must be pretty cool if she is comparable to me, but now that you mention it you haven't mentioned your summer?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously . "Well, um you never asked." Fluttershy answered as if it was obvious. "Well I'm asking now" the two girls were floating until Fluttershy spoke. "It was the first week after summer. My father told me I would be spending the summer with my cousins who lived in Ponyville. I was a bit nervous, for fear my cousins wouldn't like me, that all changed when I met Big Mac. He would tower over you easily, yet contrast to his size he was gentle . He asked if I had any bags, I had only one He took it and put in the back of his truck. He later filled me in that they were the cousins on my Mother-" Fluttershy froze when she uttered mother, but quickly resumed her story. " 's side. When I got there, I met my other two cousins Applejack, and little Applebloom. Applejack was warm and friendly as well as Applebloom. I was given a surprise party by a friend of Applejack's named Pinkie Pie. At the party I got to meet another friend of Applejack's Rarity." Fluttershy blushed slightly at the mention of Rarity, Rainbow Dash unwillingly growing nervous at Fluttershy's reaction to the women named Rarity. Fluttershy became embarrassed by her pause and continued telling Rainbow Dash her daily activities at the farm, her spa dates with Rarity, and telling her a much happier version of how she earned her cutie mark. "So you and Rarity were close friends?" Rainbow Dash seemed to be still stuck on that. "Yes very close, she was like a mother to me" Fluttershy said in a heartbeat. "Maybe even closer than that" Fluttershy thought, remembering a close encounter with the posh woman. Rainbow relaxed "So she's old?" Rainbow Dash wanted more information. "Oh no she was only 5 years older than me" Fluttershy was now floating on her back while Rainbow Dash still stood in the pool. " 5 years older, wait why do I care so much?" She thought to herself, she waved off and copied Fluttershy. Both girls had remained floating for what seemed like hours. I noticed you paused after saying mother, may i ask why?" Rainbow Dash now remembered that Fluttershy paused after the word. "It's okay to ask my Mother died when I was 3, I miss her deeply, she would sing me a lullaby to help me sleep when I had nightmares. I still remember it." rainbow Dash could tell Fluttershy had a strong connection, Rainbow Dash realized how hard it must've been to grow up without a mother and being bullied. A deep feeling of hatred built up inside of Rainbow Dash towards herself. "How did it go?" Rainbow Dash asked interested to hear it. " I'll try please don't laugh I'm not much of a singer." "I wouldn't do that!" Rainbow Dash said defensively Fluttershy lifted herself up from the pool and sat on the edge letting her legs dangle in the water. Rainbow Dash floated right in front of her to hear. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head hush now, quiet now It's time to go to bed driftin' off to sleep! exciting day behind you, driftin' off to sleep, let the joy of dream land find you!" Fluttershy sang soft and quietly like her personality. "I'm sorry I might have forgotten some verses" Fluttershy let her head fall confidence fading as Rainbow Dash hadn't responded yet. " Fluttershy that was amazing!" Rainbow Dash was stunned by the singing voice her friend possessed. "You really think so Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy had blushed from Rainbow Dash's compliment. "I know it!" Rainbow Dash replied energetically. Rainbow Dash's eyes wondered over Fluttershy's body never having had the chance to look so closely. She noticed Fluttershy seemed fit which made sense from working on a farm for 3 months. Her eyes wondered lower to the girls legs, they were stunning she couldn't take her eyes off of Fluttershy's thighs. Rainbow Dash thpught she was staring because she was a pervert but she notice marking on them. "Are those scars? Did I cause them?" Rainbow thought about these questions she then thought up the answers "They look like scars, I couldn't have done that i never went as far as cutting some especially near that area." Rainbow Dash dismissed the two questions. "Meaning either she had an accident during the summer, or she did that to herse- no Fluttershy wouldn't do that to herself.". "Rainbow Dash are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, she had noticed Rainbow Dash was in deep thought. Rainbow Dash decided her response "How long?" Rainbow Dash asked in monotone. Fluttershy at first didn't understand, but realized Rainbow Dash had seen her handy work. "6 years, I'm sorry." Fluttershy started to feel ashamed, tears started to form in her eyes. "Why?" was all that Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't know at first it was for the pain from being bullied, but later it became natural I just did it without thinking, I stopped recently though Rarity found out and convinced me that what I was doing was not healthy. She would talk to me about things and I stopped, because I didn't want to see my friends hurt because of something I can stop." Fluttershy asked the shame slipping away knowing that was behind her now. "Please don't ever do it again." Rainbow Dash begged rather than asked. "I don't plan too, and please forgive yourself that's behind you, I don't want you to hate yourself" Fluttershy replied. "As long as you don't hurt yourself again you have a deal!" Rainbow Dash said trying to act cheerful to get over the dark tone. "How cute Cuttershy, and Rainbow Dash being besties, Ha like hell!" Blazing Bitz voice broke the close connection. Anger over took Rainbow Dash "Don  
't call her that!" Rainbow Dash shouted before climbing out of the pool. "Cutting, really Cuttershy, you can't possibly become more pathetic than you already are." Blazing Bitz said tauntingly. Rainbow Dash stomped towards Blazing Bitz closing the distance between them "Leave now!" Rainbow Dash growled. "Make me!" Rainbow Dash brought her fist back ready to strike, "Do it Rainbow Dash beat me, your mom would be so proud.". Rainbow Dash didn't care it's about time she got punished, before she shot her fist she felt something tug her arm back, she turned around to catch glimpse of Fluttershy holding her fist back. "Rainbow Dash, You're better than this!" Fluttershy spoke softly, "I know, but she's up to no good!" Rainbow Dash wanted her cause to be justified, she knew that Blazing Bitz was a spineless weasel who made her living by lying and trickery. Rainbow Dash brought her fist down, "Good Rainbow Dash, listen to your girlfriend!" Blazing Bitz teased Rainbow Dash as if she were a disobedient dog. Anger resurfaced in Rainbow Dash, but she ignored it, "Come on Fluttershy lets go inside" Rainbow Dash walked swiftly not wanting to be near Blazing Bitz face. "We can still be friends Rainbow Dash just lose the weirdo trust me you'll regret it otherwise!" Blazing Bitz shouted at the two retreating forms.

"I can make us some sandwiches then we could shower, and after that watch a movie." Rainbow Dash told Fluttershy as they re-entered the house. "That sounds nice " Fluttershy said emptily. What Blazing Bitz had said made Fluttershy worry that maybe Rainbow Dash would reconsider her friendship with her. "Fluttershy don't listen to Blazing Bitz she is full of shit" Rainbow Dash said noticing her friend was more quite than usual. "Thanks Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy felt better. "You know you can call me Rainbow if you want", "Okay Rainbow" Fluttershy answered trying the nickname out. Rainbow Dash gave her sandwich, "It's a PBJ since you don't eat meat", "Thank you Rainbow" Fluttershy humbly grabbed the sandwich Rainbow Dash had offered to her. The two sat at the kitchen counter eating quietly not sure what to talk about. Fluttershy broke the silence "Rainbow why were you watching me while I was changing?" Fluttershy ask innocently. Rainbow Dash's jaw went slack a chewed piece of sandwich fell out.

A/N I apologize for such a long wait, I was busy/lazy the past two weeks. I originally planned to write a chapter about Fluttershy's summer, but I didn't.

Once again I apologize.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 or a Shipping is Born! or Rainbow Dash's Smooth Move

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked trying to play dumb, she was doing a good job too the chewed remains of her sandwich made it even more convincing. Fluttershy gave her a look of "You're kidding me right". "Rainbow I saw you staring at my butt." Fluttershy stated flatly. "Well playing dumb didn't bucking work!" Rainbow Dash mentally noted. Rainbow Dash sat quietly unsure of how to proceed. Fluttershy broke the silence "Are you attracted to me?". Fluttershy's voice was monotone, hiding emotion from Rainbow Dash. "I'm Attracted to her alright, but is it only physical?" Rainbow Dash asked herself this question, then it became clear she did like Fluttershy she remembered how her jealously flared at the mention of "Rarity". "Yes" was all that escaped the rainbow haired girl as she took a bite from her sandwich. Fluttershy wasn't surprised by her answer at all, she had noticed the way Rainbow Dash stared at her "Just like Rarity did." Fluttershy noted. Fluttershy felt good around the changed Rainbow Dash, she felt protected around her, "But does she only like me for how I look?" was the question Fluttershy now faced. "What do you like about me?" Fluttershy asked. "There's two things I certainly like!" Rainbow Dash mentally face palmed at how stupid of an answer that was. Rainbow Dash inhaled deeply and exhaled just the same "I think you're kindest person I've ever met, I also love your carefree happy-go-lucky attitude, and you're cool" Rainbow Dash was shaking from head to toe having never done such an act before. Fluttershy blushed at Rainbow Dash's assault of compliments, a smile grew on her face as well. "Also you have a nice ass" Rainbow Dash blurted out from nervousness, Fluttershy smile faded a little from the comment. "Um those we-were nice things for you to say, I-I'm also glad you find my bu-tt attra-active." Fluttershy replied meekly. Rainbow Dash would've been sent to the hospital for a concussion from the number of mental face palms she preformed. "I still got it!" Rainbow Dash smirked to herself, trying to make herself believe she was a big shot. Rainbow Dash decided to continue feeling as if she was invincible "So um do you want to uh um ugh" Rainbow's confidence faded at trying to finish her question. "Date?" Fluttershy finished her sentence. Fluttershy gazed at her friend who hadn't responded yet, "Rainbow?" Fluttershy put a hand on Rainbow Dash's shoulder. "Don't touch me I'm a freak! Gosh I'm so dam stupid, you probably hate me now!" Rainbow Dash spoke sadly her usual cheery tone drowned in sorrow. "**Look how weak she is! Years of torment can be avenged NOW!**" The voice demanded of Fluttershy. "No, not today, not ever!" Fluttershy mentally shouted at her "**Voice**". "Rainbow Dash look at me!" Fluttershy demanded softly, Rainbow Dash moved her head farther away from Fluttershy. "Time to be assertive", Fluttershy using her left hand she place it under Rainbow's chin. She tried to bring Rainbow Dash towards her, Rainbow resisted at first, but finally gave in. They were face to face, Rainbow's eyes were pink and a little puffy, Fluttershy brushed her hair away from the right side of her face, so both eyes were locked on to those of the magenta ones before her. "Flutte-" Was all that escaped Rainbow's lips before Fluttershy planted her own on them. Rainbow was surprised at first, but felt at peace. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Was went through Rainbow's mind, confidence was building up in hear, "Time to show her how assertive I can be!" Rainbow Dash thought. She began leaning into Fluttershy trying to display her dominance, Fluttershy showed no resistance. Rainbow was caught up in the moment, and wasn't aware that Fluttershy wouldn't be able to support her weight. Fluttershy gasped breaking their kiss, from the realization she was falling, the back of her head met the unforgiving tile floor, and pain was severe having been magnified by her bruise from the other day. "Real smooth Dash" Rainbow Dash critizided herself for making such a fail, she turned to Fluttershy "Are you alright?". Fluttershy decided to tough it out "Never better" she said behind a smile. Rainbow Dash held out her hand for Fluttershy to grab on to, Fluttershy took the gesture. "I'm sorry about that" Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her neck, Fluttershy rubbed her neck too, trying to massage the away the pain. Fluttershy brought down her hand, a small blob of blood now rested on her open hand. "I'm sorry" Fluttershy said apologizing for the fact she might have left blood on the floor. "Fluttershy, are you bucking serious, you are bleeding from your head, and you're apologizing for blood on the floor!?" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe how far in Fluttershy's kindness was. "I could clean it up if you want me to" Fluttershy said sincerely. "Fluttershy go upstairs, and wash up please I'll take care of the mess and I'll be up there in 10 seconds flat" Rainbow Dash commanded. Fluttershy could tell Rainbow Dash wouldn't take no for an answer and walked upstairs. She stopped midway up the stairway "Thank you Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy called down. Rainbow Dash smiled and scrubbed the blood of the tile "Real smooth Rainbow, real smooth" she whispered to herself.

A/N: I might have rushed the romance thing, but want the hay. Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update by Wednesday or earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Lucky Rabbit.  
MLP:FIM is property of Hasbro.

A/N The reason it took so long was because I was going to have a friend help me with the paragraphs, but it was taking forever for him to contact me so I decided to update now. I'm not to keen about paragraphs so bear with me until I can get a hold of my friend.

Fluttershy dabbed the back of her head with a wet cloth, cleaning her scalp of both new and old blood.  
"Maybe I should take a shower, while I'm at it." Fluttershy thought it over and began shedding away the swim suit that belonged to Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy locked the bathroom door, wanting more privacy than last time. She went into the shower, and turned the valve letting warm water run down her body. The chlorine smell leaving her body a more natural scent replacing it. Her mind drifted off as the water therapeutically cascaded down her body.

Rainbow Dash was flabbergasted by the site before her.A snow-white rabbit was pounding away at her controller. "Is it trying to play a game? How did it get inside? I should get it out". Rainbow Dash noticed the sound of a steady stream of water hitting tile. "Fluttershy must be taking a shower, good I'll have this rabbit out before then.". Rainbow Dash confident that her steps were muffled by the shower began slowly approaching her prey, little did she know how wrong she was.

Angel could hear footsteps approaching from behind him sounding like thunder. He could tell who ever was behind was very near.

Rainbow Dash sprang her left hand trying to catch the rabbit by the neck. Angel fore saw this and hopped away barely escaping Rainbow's clutches . "She's taller than mommy" Angel made quick observation. He ran across the floor hoping to get to the room where his "mother" was. Rainbow Dash looked around "Dam he's fast!". Rainbow Dash hear the pitter-patter of paws on wood, she turned around to watch the rabbit repeatedly knocked on the door to the bathroom.

Angel knocked on the door as hard as he could hoping his "mother" would appear. He turned around to catch sight of The rainbow haired girl in lunging stance ready to strike.

Rainbow Dash got in position and launched herself at the rabbit. "I have you now" Rainbow thought to herself as she was in mid-flight. unfortunately for her the Angel had other plans. The Angel jumped up at the last moment causing Rainbow Dash to be on a straight on collision with a door.

Fluttershy heard a loud bang as if something hit the door to the bathroom. "Fucking rabbit you shall die by my hands!" Fluttershy instantly knew whose voice that was. "Rainbow?, ANGEL!, MOMMY IS COMING!" Fluttershy yelled out. She leaped out of the shower, water splashing on the tile floor beneath her. She opened the door completely oblivious that she was nude.

Angel struggled for air from Rainbow Dash's iron grip around his neck. All hope seemed lost for Angel, but luckily for him his "mommy" showed busted out the bathroom an aura of motherly protection, resembling that of a mother bear protecting her cub from a hunter, except the hunter is stronger faster, and the mother bear is a short girl on the borderline of under weight, other than that basically the same concept.

Rainbow Dash had enough with the rabbit and was intent of squeezing all life from the trouble making rodent. Rainbow Dash was distracted by something much more, interesting. Before her stood a nude dripping wet Fluttershy, Rainbow's her wings sprang open involuntarily.

Angel noticed his captor had loosened her grip on him. Angel saw that his captor's eyes were captivated by something, he turned to see the direction of where she was staring. There was his mother naked, but full of confidence. Angel then realized why the rainbow haired girl was so interested at looking at his "mother". "No one looks at my mother like that!" the thought passed through his mind as he brought back his paw and striked the rainbow haired girl on the cheek causing her to release him dropping him to the ground. He scurried over to his "mother" holding her leg tightly.

The room was silent, Rainbow Dash was still trying to get over the fact she was bitch slapped by a rabbit, Fluttershy now realized that Rainbow Dash had seen and still is staring at her naked body causing her to use her arms to cover her "private parts", and Angel was, well Angel.

"Guess who bought pizza!? This mom did! oh, shit this is awkward." Firefly entered her daughter's room to offer her and her friend pizza, but want she walked into was way to weird. Her daughters wings were as straight as ironing boards, her friend Fluttershy was naked and wet, and lastly a white rabbit was tightly bound to Fluttershy leg. "Geez this reminds me way too much off college only I was drunk before the clothes came off. When ever your done with what ever you two are up to, there will be pizza at the table, now excuse me while I try to erase the image of my daughter's friend being nude." with Firefly nothing left to say she turned around closed the door to her daughter's room, and walked away as if nothing happened.

"Rainbow I'll explain after I get dressed please don't be mad." Fluttershy pleaded. "Fluttershy it's cool, next time just warn me that your bringing a animal with you." Rainbow Dash responded coolly, perhaps the image of Fluttershy being naked swayed her opinion of the incident. "Thank you Rainbow Dash, and I'm sorry for not telling you about Angel . Come now Angel mommy has to get dressed" Fluttershy walked back into the bathroom Angel hopping right behind her. "Lucky rabbit!" Rainbow sighed.

A/N My first attempt at implementing paragraphs in my story as someone suggested. I'll try to update at least once before the end of this week. Thanks for the support Stallions and Mares. I also apologize for the "wing" scene as some people are not to fond of it, I just found it funny to use to display the amount of lust Rainbow has for Fluttershy and an excuse for Angel to slap someone. I would like to apologize for being late. I had people comment that I should use paragraphs, so I did that but didn't feel confident so I waited for a friend to help me, nut he took to long. This was my attempt of putting paragraphs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Night time troubles

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long.

"Angel please behave, when we leave the bathroom." Fluttershy calmly spoke to the rabbit, while pulling a shirt over her head. The rabbit shook his fist, speaking only a language Fluttershy could decipher. "Huh" Fluttershy gasped at what she was hearing "Angel bunny that kind of language is not tolerated, now Angel please give her a second chance, for me" Fluttershy gave a small sheepish smile. Angel lowered his fists and nodded his head, while he didn't like Rainbow Dash he would honour his "mother's" pleas.

Fluttershy walked out of the restroom, with Angel perched on her shoulder. "Hey Fluttershy, are you hungry? I brought you a plate of pizza" Rainbow Dash sat in a bean bag chair a soda in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. "No thank, I'm still full from the sandwich, although Angel might be hungry". As if on queued Angel's stomach growled. Fluttershy sat in the blue bean bag chair that was to the right of Rainbow's. Rainbow Dash handed the plate to Fluttershy, who in turn placed it on her lap where Angel began devouring the delicacy. "So he's the rabbit you saved from drowning?" Rainbow asked, a strand of cheese falling down from her mouth. Fluttershy giggled, she leaned into Rainbow Dash and pulled the strand off and ate it. Rainbow's mouth was agape while Angel was disgusted and hopped away with what remained of his pizza. "I love cheese!" Fluttershy said quitely returned to her seat leaving a still Rainbow Dash. "Yes that is the same bunny I saved from drowning" Fluttershy answered almost forgetting Rainbow had asked her a question. Rainbow Dash had snapped out of it "So are you like his mother?". "Actually kind of, he's my little Angel bunny and I do anything to protect him." Fluttershy boasted proudly. "Yeah I saw that when you busted out of the bathroom yelling and naked" Rainbow Dash responded. Fluttershy blushed turning her cheeks bubblegum pink "Um, yeah".

"So do you want to watch a movie?" Rainbow Dash suggested. Fluttershy spent the past two hours running her hand down Angel's back while conversing with Rainbow Dash "Um sure, do you mind if Angel sleeps in the corner near the door? He need his rest, he's a baby rabbit after all.". Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy "Dam those blue eyes!" she cursed to herself, "Sure as long as I don't find any crap on the floor!". "Oh no Angel is a very clean rabbit, aren't you Angel?" Fluttershy looked at Angel who simply nodded a small grin forming on his face. "I don't trust it, but I can't say no to Fluttershy, oh well what's the worse that can happen.". Rainbow Dash lifted herself from her bean bag, she stuck out her hand for Fluttershy to use to pry herself up with "Thanks Rainbow". Rainbow Dash left the room with Fluttershy leaving Angel alone.

Fluttershy was left with her thoughts as Rainbow guided her through the giant house. "Why do I act so differently around her? **You mean act like a slut!?**". The presence of the "**Voice**" always seeped into her mind. "**I mean bravo, one minute you're innocent Fluttershy and the next your little Sluttershy! Haha, I'm pretty sure mother would love to see her daughter grow up into such a low creature as yourself."** Flutteshy's fists clenched her body filled with anger. **"What's wrong is someone angry?" **The voice said mockingly **"What's wrong Fluttershy feeling a bit angry, I'm going to leave now I have way too much fun just watching you! Before I leave I just want to remind you that I'm you! I am what you hide from, I am what you fear, I am what you lack, and I am your Superior!" **the voice ended abruptly. The anger slipped away from her, replaced by shame and sadness. "It's, I'm right, what would my mother think of me dating another woman?".

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow Dash spent the past 2 minutes watching Fluttershy shift through emotions. Fluttershy snapped out of it, Rainbow Dash gave her an odd look "What was that about?" Rainbow asked sternly growing tire of her girlfriends oddness."Um it's nothing." Fluttershy squeaked. Rainbow Dash stared at her mate trying to figure out what her problem was. "Take a seat on the couch I  
'll choose a movie". Flutttershy did as she was told still thinking about what she had discussed with herself. Fluttershy decided that ignoring the "**Voice**" was her best thing. "My mother died long ago her worriers aren't mine." Fluttershy thought confidently, but failing. "But what would she think?".

Rainbow Dash was unsure of her plan the cinema room was a treasure to her father, if he were to find out there would be hell to pay. Rainbow Dash has seen enough movies to know that watching a movie is always the thing to do, and considering her romance with Fluttershy is considered taboo around Cloudsdale the local theater was scratched out. What worried Rainbow Dash is that she isn't dating a normal girl, she's dating the black sheep of her school, the odd one out. She sighed she was worried about her well being Fluttershy wasn't the finest example of health either, both mentally and physically. Rainbow Dash decided on a cheesy horror film hoping to lighten the mood.

Rainbow Dash returned to the couch catching sight of Fluttershy sitting on the couch entwining her fingers into odd weaves. Rainbow Dash ran and leaped on top of Fluttershy, seeking into her friends form

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy yelped as she braced for impact from Rainbow Dash's rump. Rainbow Dash burst into laughter as she fell on top of her squashed girlfriend. Fluttershy felt herself sucking in Rainbow Dash's hair when she tried to breath, eventually Rainbow Dash rearranged herself. Fluttershy no longer was smothered by Rainbow Dash looked down at her lap to see a grinning Rainbow Dash looking up at her. Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends wild antics "Maybe this wasn't a bad idea". Rainbow Dash gazed up, her girlfriend's hair was a mess from the rainbow bombardment.

The movie played and too Rainbow Dash's surprise Fluttershy was closing her eyes for half the movie apparently terrified at the sight of the over use of blood and mangled limbs. Halfway through the movie Rainbow Dash decided to pull off the yawning cliche she had seen so much in the movie, only to receive a mouthful of elbow as Fluttershy reacted badly from being startled, Fluttershy apologized profusely for the next half hour.

It was now towards the end of the movie Fluttershy had snuggled up against Rainbow Dash from both out of fear and for warmth. Rainbow Dash wore a face of content craning her neck on top of Fluttershy's head. Fluttershy could feel herself drifting off to sleep the warmth of her lover's arms taking her away from the land of consciousness.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy felt her body ascending her eyes were groggy, it felt as if someone were carrying her. "Hush Fluttershy, you fell asleep I'm caring you up to my room so you can sleep on my bed." Fluttershy's carrier spoke with a soft whisper voice much like her own. Fluttershy wanted to protest but gave into the trance of slumber.

Rainbow Dash laid Fluttershy down gently on her bed, she had seen Blazing Blitz asleep on the living room couch "Maybe I'll draw a penis on her face with a permanent marker!" Rainbow Dash looked down at her sleeping friend below her "Although falling asleep with a perfectly good pillow does sound nice as well". Rainbow Dash made room for herself on the bed making sure not to disturb her partner. Rainbow Dash laid herself parallel too Fluttershy. She spent a few minutes just laying there not sure what to do. Fluttershy was curled in to a fetal position, "Ah, what the heck" Rainbow Dash turned to her side and draped her left arm over Fluttershy only for her hand to land on two certain lumps. "My bad" Rainbow Dash moved her arm lower, it now draped over Fluttershy's slim waist. "Yeah this is way better than drawing a penis on Blazing Bitches face, Hey that was a good one I'll have to remember that!" Rainbow Dash mumbled falling under the spell of slumber she nuzzled her head into Fluttershy's scalp. Rainbow Dash took one last whiff before drifting off into sleep.

Little did the two know a snake lay in the grass ready to strike.

Blazing Blitz kicked off the blanket she was using, she had waited for the two to fall asleep "Now part one of my plan can be executed." Blazing Blitz flew upstairs making sure not to make a sound, Firefly and her mom had left for the city hours ago knowing the two they would be most likely be drinking at a bar singing karaoke. Blazing Bitz softly pushed open Rainbow Dash's door making sure to not make to much noise she looked around the room looking for any dirt she could find. She couldn't find much until she realized there were two forms on the bed not one, she smiled knowing what she had to do. Blazing Bitz gently raised Rainbow Dash's arm higher placing Rainbow Dash's hand on Fluttershy's left breast. Firefly readied her phone to take the picture she couldn't use flash for fear of waking the pair up, but the picture would be sufficient enough. She took the picture smiling "Just wait you to I'll make this the worst year of your lives!" Blazing Bitz laughed at mentally. She headed back to the only to receive a small but strong bite "Ouch" Blazing Bitz stopped herself from yelling looking down she saw a snow-white rabbit. "You too shall fear my wrath!" she whispered to the small rabbit. Angel proceeded to give a "I don't give a fuck face" and hopped away back to his sleep. Blazing Bitz slipped away with slight limp she had what she needed now she just had to wait.


End file.
